Batty Koda
Batty (full name Batty Koda), is one of the main characters in the animated feature film "FernGully: The Last Rainforest" . He was voiced by Robin Williams in the first film and by Matt K. Miller in the sequel, "FernGully: The Magical Rescue". Batty Koda was desinged by Susan Kroyer and his leading character animator was Dan Kuenster. Character Description Batty is depicted as a thin, big headed australian fruit bat with big yellow and red eyes, large ears, a pig-like nose and a crearly visible antena in his head. His main body is dark brown, with large black wings. During his musical number "Batty Rap", we can see green and red wires hided in his left wing. Koda is a mentally unstable creature, yet is the comical relief character in the film. We also learn that he cares for his friends (he saved Crista and Zak from being killed by "The Leveler" in the first Film). Because of the antena implanted by human scientists in his head, he often recieves electric shokes. During his introduccion to the fairies, he describes himself as a "...nocturnal placental flying mammal of the order pterodidae... ", which is the true taxonomic classification of megabats (Giant Bats). Maybe he learned that, and much other information he knows (like the concept of deforestation and other stuff) in the biology lab, in which he was being tested by cosmetologists and other cruel scientists. ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' Batty Koda is seen in the canopy screaming and collisioning with trees while flying. When Crista the fairy is trying to see what's going, Koda appears as a rabid, angry creature that trys to eat/kill her; until she gives him the "Gift of fairy sight", so Batty can see the fairies and understand their language. During his introduccion to the rest of the fairies, he says he was the subject of horrible and painfull experimentations. The song "Batty Rap", has Koda reciting his frightening experience with the scientists (explaining why he´s got the antena in his head and why he despises humans). Before the movie was released, Batty Rap was reduced in length because of its frightening and disturbing content. After his song, Batty introduces in Crista the idea of humans still existing on earth, because fairies believed humans became extinct. While trying to find humans, Crista and Batty Koda meet Zak, who is helping destroy the rain-forest and is accidentally shrinked to fairy size. While Crista is trying to show Zak the beauty of FernGully, Batty has a negative attitude towards him. When Batty and Zak's friendship is stronger, they, along with Crista and the other fairies battle against Hexxus and his scheme to destroy Ferngully. ''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' When two human poachers steal three baby animals under Crysta's care, Batty, along with Pips and the beetle boys travel to town to rescue them. Batty and the youngest Beetle Boy eventually locate the stolen animals, and, with help from the rest of the group, battle the evil poachers to win the animals' freedom. Koda also sings in this film Memorable Quotes •Ock: Now Crysta, aren't you a little old to believe in human tales? Batty Koda: Human tails? Humans don't have tails. They have big, big bottoms that they wear with bad shorts. They walk around going, "Hi, Hellen". •'Batty Koda': Nobody cares about me. Zak: I care about you, bat man. Batty Koda: Really? Zak: Positive. Batty Koda: Only fools are positive. Zak: Are you sure? Batty Koda: I'm positive... I fell for it! I should have known! •'Batty Koda': I have but one claw, but beware! See also Goanna Category:Animals Category:Characters